The Lives Before The Crown
by Everlark-forever12
Summary: Ever wanted to know the lives before Ice King and Ice Queen were turned by the crowns? In this story you will find out so AAA suddenly appears in OOO. Who was the Ice Queen in her life before the crown? First story No flamers or haters please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone welcome to the lives before the crown!**

**This is my first fan fiction so no haters or flames please this may not be good but I will post more fan fiction and my friend sharkpedofromverpets has helped me out on this fan fiction. Everything in **_**italics **_**is in Finn's thoughts. The POV will change to Marceline's near the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks please review!**

**But remember this is my first fanifction so no haters or flames please **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time but I wish I did.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Who are these people?**

Finn's POV

After Jake and I watched Ice Kings old memories I wondered who Betty was, "_Did she die? Is she still alive? She could be a humanoid thing or even a vampire like Marceline. _Someone shook me out of my thoughts about Simon (Ice King) and Betty,

"Yo Finn you still here?" asked Jake.

"Yeah I'm still here I was just thinking."

"About what Finn? You have been really spaced out for the last couple of hours and I'm worried about you." said Jake concerned that I was going crazy like the Ice King.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I'm not going crazy like the Ice King. I'm only 13 remember. I was only thinking about Ice King and that girl Betty in those videos we found about him."

_I wonder if Betty is still alive…she could have been turned into a vampire or something, she could even be Ice Queen! No, don't be silly Finn. Ice Queen is only in Ice King's fan fiction as are Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Fionna and Cake. _

"Hey Jake, I'm going over to see PB." I said. I really wanted to see PB to see if she could figure out if Betty could still be alive and could be the Ice Queen, even though she is in Ice King's fan fictions.

"Ok. I'll go see Lady and give you a lift to the castle." Jake replied.

When I went outside with Jake there was a big flash of light and suddenly two figures appeared. They looked Jake and I, just girl versions of us. One was a human like me and the other was a cat. "Whoa, where are we cake?" asked the human girl.

"I don't know Fionna, but I guess the place is OK. It doesn't look dangerous, plus its looks like our tree house at home." replied the cat, apparently named Cake.

I couldn't believe it I'm not the last human there's another human!?

When I started to walk up to the girl she noticed me.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My names Finn, what's your name?" _I'm trying to be nice even though I really want to know how I did not know there was another human. _

"My name is Fionna and where are we because I know that we aren't t in AAA.

"You're not in AAA. Welcome to the land of OOO!" I said a little bit too ecstatically

"Um Ok Well how about if you show us around Finn?" Fionna said wanting to see what's in OOO.

"Well, ok, I was on my way to see Princess Bubble gum. She's the princess of the Candy Kingdom." I said _since that means Ice Queen will be here too since Fionna and Cake turned up so that means Ice Queen and Marshall Lee will be here to since they are in Ice Kings fan fictions too._

"Princess Bubble gum…don't you mean Prince Gumball?" asked Fionna _Oh she must be thinking about him because he's Bubble gums gender swapped version of her. _

"Yes and no. No, that it is Prince Gumball because he is the gender swapped version of her, yet he is basically the same person as Bubble gum." I explained.

"Ohhh I get it now. I'm confused as this is the other version of AAA but just gender swapped characters. Like as Jake and Cake are gender swapped of each other's including that Cake is a cat and Jake is a dog of course." Fionna said.

"So let's go and see Princess Bubble gum already." Jake and Cake said at the same time.

"Wow you guys are like the same person; you said the same thing at the same time with the same tone and everything. Wait, Jake, if you're dating Lady Rainicorn, who would Cake be dating then?" I said a bit confused about who Cake would be dating if Jake is dating Lady Rainicorn Cake could be dating a gender swapped version of Lady Rainicorn.

"Well I'm dating Lord Monicormicorn so that must be the gender swapped version of Lady Rainicorn then." Cake said excited to talk about her boyfriend.

"Ok that explains it then, so let's go to the candy kingdom guys!" I said a bit glad to go to the candy kingdom other than just standing here.

"Oohh I know guys let's have a race there, Jake and Finn verse Cake and I. Jake and Cake are allowed to use their stretching powers as that is what it makes it a race" Fionna explained.

"Ok, Ready Set Go!" I yelled as we began to race.

**At the candy kingdom**

"Ok ok it was a tie even though Cake and I won by an inch" Fionna said Breathless.

"Whoa how are you guys breathless if Jake and I were running" Jake and Cake said at the same time breathless.

"Come on guys let's go inside and see Princess Bubble Gum and let's see what she has to say about this" I said ready to find out how Fionna and Cake turned up in OOO because they were in AAA for one second then in OOO the next.

**Inside the Candy Castle**

"Hey PB what's upppp…?" I said a bit confused cause I saw a candy prince who looks exactly like PB except he's a guy.

"Oh hey Finn I bet you're confused about this but this Prince Gumball and he likes science like me" PB said enthusiastically.

"Hey Fionna so you found your way here too?" said Prince Gumball discovering that it wasn't only him that appeared in OOO.

**Marceline's POV**

As I was sitting well floating on my couch playing my axe bass suddenly a bright light appeared and a vampire appeared that looked like me but was a guy that looked confused.

I noticed that he had an axe bass like me but had a skull at the end of it and looked like an actual axe that just had strings on it. I had heard of that happening from my dad but it last happened a few hundred years ago when I was still in the nightosphere. Just looking at the other vampire I realized that I had seen him before way before I became a vampire.

**AN: **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it and that I left it on a cliff-hanger who is the other Vampire?**

**How does Marceline know him?! **

**But remember im just an amateur at fan fiction and this is my first story so be nice please!**

**The next chapter should be up soon as soon as I get ideas **

**Thanks**


	2. Reunited at LAST!

**AN **

**Hey Guys or gals, here's chapter 2 it continues where it left of last chapter.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own adventure time or any of the characters.**

**Please Review!**

**Marceline's POV**

No way could it be him but the last time I saw him was when we were turned into vampires I thought he died or went to the furthest place of the nightosphere and that was a bit over or under a thousand years ago.

"Marshall Lee? Is that you?" I said a bit unsure if it was him.

**Marshall Lee's POV**

Oh my glob is it her?

I have missed her so much it's been hard being the only vampire/ half demon in AAA even though I have made some amazing friends in AAA such as Fionna and Cake even Gumbutt.

"Marceline I can't believe it's you. How's Dad? I have missed you so much its hard having no best friend to talk to" I said so glad I know she's alive and that I can now talk to her.

"Dads fine even though he keeps on asking me to rule the nightosphere and everything else" Marceline said in a bored tone cause her Dad Hunson keeps on asking her to rule the nightosphere even though Marceline is already the queen of vampires.

"Of course" I sighed.

"But what im wondering is where am I because I know im not in AAA cause you are here" I said a bit confused how I'm here surprisingly.

"I don't know I remember when we were teenagers Dad did tell us about the legends of the two worlds coming together once but that was over a thousand years ago by now let's go to Princess Bubblegum's castle and see if she can do anything about it" Marcy said and not looking forward to seeing Princess Bubblegum.

"Whose Bubblegum is she who you had that massive fallout with years ago?" I asked unsure if it was her or know.

"Yep we have talked a couple times since then but it has usually ended up with fights or the conversation so full of tension it's been hard to even look at each other" Marceline said trying not to look sad of how her and Bubblegums relationship just took a massive turn for the worst all those years ago.

**At the Ice Kingdom**

While Ice King was writing his newest fanfiction about the adventures of Fionna and Cake when suddenly a girl with a dark blue dress down to her feet and long white snow white hair down appeared.

"Whoa where am I, is that you Ice King? I thought you were only real in my fan fiction" Ice Queen said.

"Ice Queen I thought you were only in my fan fiction too" Ice King said.

"I guess we were real after all but just in very distant lands" Ice Queen said.

**(A/N like what I did there? Think the theme song)**

"Yeah I guess so that must mean that Fionna and Cake are real too" Ice King said excited that Fionna and Cake were real.

"Yeah they are real annoying though they always stop me getting my precious Gumball" Ice Queen said angry.

"I'm angry at Finn and Jake for stealing my precious little jewel Bubblegum" Ice King said.

"I know lets go see Bubblegum and Gumball" Ice Queen said a plan already forming in her mind.

"Oh I know your plan Ice Queen and it sounds wonderful so Finn and Fionna want be able to stop us" Ice King said with a very evil smile on his face.

So Ice King and Ice Queen talked over the plan.

After talking over the plan they went out to steal Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball.

That was only Phase 1 of their plan.

At the Candy Castle

"So Marshall Lee is your best friend right Marceline?" Bubblegum said not sure.

"Yep that's right we met when we were in the nightosphere" Marceline said glad to remember that day when they first met it was a wonderful day.

She also wouldn't tell anyone but she had a little crush on Marshall Lee and still does.

"So how did you meet him" Bubblegum asked curiously.

"Well it's pretty weird but awesome all the way. Yo Marshall over here Bubblegum wants to know how we met" Marceline said.

"Ok well who wants to start?" Marshall asked Marceline.

"I will because it was me who was in trouble first and then you came" Marceline said glad to tell someone about that wonderful day after a long millennium.

**(A/N if anyone does not know what a millennium is it is a 1000 years right back to the story).**

"Ok well go ahead" Marshall said

"Well I was just walking around (I was a vampire back then but just learning how to float and shape shift etc.) Then some douche bags came up to me and started fighting me because they wanted to take over the nightosphere so they thought getting through me and then my dad would be the easiest way. I was trying to turn invisible and run away but it wasn't working so I tried fighting them but that failed too so I started screaming for help and Marshall heard and fought them away so he saved me and so we started talking and we ended up performing together at places and I guess we ended up becoming Best friends" Marceline finished with some tears in her eyes threatening to spill.

"Whoa Marcy are you ok?" Marshall asked concerned if she was going to cry.

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Marceline said with her cheeks are bit pink still with the tears in her eyes.

Marshall definitely wouldn't admit it but he had a little crush on Marceline too when he first heard her screaming for help he knew that he had to save her so after the fight had finished Marshall knew it was love at first sight and he would do anything to stay with Marceline for the rest of his immortal life.

"Well guys I'll leave you guys alone so I can go talk to Prince Gumball" Bubblegum said already noticing the attraction between the two.

"Ok I think Marshall and I will head home its late and we want to talk" Marceline said wanting to talk to Marshall about what happened while he was in AAA and she was in OOO.

"Come on Marshall lets go home" Marceline said.

"Sure" Marshall said glad to go home.

So Marceline and Marshall Lee flew home to talk about what happened while they were in AAA and OOO.

Back at Marceline's house 

"So Marshall what happened while you were in AAA?" Marceline asked while Marshall and she were lying on her bed relaxing.

"Not much I met Fionna and Cake and became best friends with them and defeated monsters basically normal" Marshall said now realizing how boring his un-dead life has been.

At Finn and Jakes tree house with Fionna and Cake

"So Fionna what adventures did you and Cake get up to" Finn asked while Fionna and him were lying on his bed talking while Jake and Cake were downstairs cooking spaghetti or everything you can eat burrito.

"Not much Finn we just defeated a couple of demons and we defeated the Lich too, the battle with the Lich was Math!" Fionna said proud of how she defeated the Lich just with the power of liking someone a lot.

"Rhombus I defeated the Lich too although afterwards Princess Bubblegum was dropped into a pile of poisonous goo and the Lich took control of her" Finn said.

"That happened to me too…" Fionna said being interrupted by the phone.

"Hello Finn the human speaking" Finn said wondering who would call them at 8:00 at night.

"Finn it's the banana guards Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball has been captured by Ice queen and Ice King!" The Banana guards said frantic.

"Don't worry Fionna and I will rescue them we will get Marceline to help us too" Finn said.

**A/N**

**Phew that was a long chappie**

**Hope you guys or gals enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Click on the box or button down there and tell me if you liked it or not**

**Big thanks to Tara Da Squirrel and Grey Moon Huntress and winter goddess yuki onna and last but not least fire-ice-love!**


End file.
